You're the Colour, the Movement and the Spin
by TheSerendipityPrincesses
Summary: To everyone their love was unexpected, to them it couldn't have taken any longer to progress. With hopless and guilty minds and the odds stacked against them Spencer and Toby must find themseleves and each other. Starts from 1x19. Spoby through my eyes.
1. Chapter 1: The Unraveling

**You're the Colour, the Movement and the Spin**  
><strong>Chapter One: The Unraveling<br>**

* * *

><p>Spencer gripped the steering wheel as the large silver van came to a stop in front of the motel, her fingers sliding down to the ignition and turned the key until the soft hum of the engine was no longer heard. She let out a shaky breath as the passenger of the vehicle opened the door and slamming it behind him, making his way to the back of the van, and lifting up the trunk and shuffling around, searching for his belongings.<p>

Toby.

She turned around to look at him, only to see that he was in fact looking back at her, a small smirk graving his features. Spencer gave him one of her most convincing**fake **smile and turned around, observing him through her rear-view mirror. She couldn't look at him, not right now, without feeling guilty and somewhat responsible for the situation that the boy way in.

He had approached her that morning on her daily morning run, -why Spencer felt the need to go by said boys house that morning while her usual route was nowhere near his house was still a mystery to her- and explained his situation, how he needed her help, how he felt so uncomfortable and unsafe in his own house that he needed to get away, even for only a day. She just nodded and smiled, telling him she knew the feeling, only to be met with a questioning glance, but the statement wasn't brought up again as Spencer began making arrangements for later that day.

And that's where she found herself now, in front of some ratty motel staring at the boy through her rear-view mirror. Though she had told herself that she was only doing this because she could sympathize with him, she knew otherwise, she was doing this because she felt {guilty}, and she was hoping that by doing this the guilt of _everything_ she had done to him would go away, but it didn't, every time she would even let her eyes wonder to his face, she could feel the guilt spring to life.

This was _her_ fault.

It was _her_ fault Toby was blamed for starting the fire in the garage and it was _her_ fault that he was blamed for trying to her his step sister, it was |her| fault that he was sent **a w a y** for a year, it was _her_ fault that he was hated by everyone, it was |her| fault that he was an _**outcast**_ and that no one trusted him and it was |h e r| fault that he was going to be stuck in his ratty hotel instead of sleeping in his own bed.

Everything was her fault, and the guilt was continuing to pile up every day, every day that she continued to talk to him, every day that she realized that she was wrong and that he wasn't who she thought he was and every day that she realized that she could change everything…but she was too scared to do it.

Spencer finally managed to pull her eyes away from him to open her door, her body becoming cold as she stepped out from the heated vehicle. She slightly winced at the loud smacking sound the trunk made as she came face to face with the boy that held all of her guilt, and she smiled slightly before looking away.

"Are you…sure you want to stay here?" Spencer asked, trying to relieve some of the tension only she seemed to be feeling.

"I can't handle another fight with Jenna," Toby replied, and another spark of guilt lite in her, "and I don't think your parents are going to offer me the guest room."

"It's my fault she's making your life so miserable" _it's __my __fault your __life__ is so miserable_ is what she really wanted to say, but she couldn't, because if she said it out loud she would have to deal with it, she would have to face what she had done…to really deal with what she had done to _him_.

Toby just shrugged, "I didn't have to take her phone," and he smiled, knowing that she felt responsible for his situation, and taking some of the blame himself.

"How'd she know it was you?" Spencer asked, looking anywhere but his eyes.  
>"<span>It was a beautiful day out" <span> she thought, trying to keep her thoughts from swing back in to her guilty mind.

"She doesn't…but with Jenna, suspicion is enough" he explained readjusting his backpack onto his shoulder, still being able to see the tense and defensive look in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry," ._for everything._ Spencer finally looked up at him, her stomach tightening and her body becoming stiff.

"It's okay," he gently reassured her, but in Spencer's twisted mind it only made her feel w o r s e.

"My folks will be back on Monday and they usually make a decent buffer," Toby laughed, trying to lighten the situation. _Sheliked__**him**__hislaugh._

"You never talk about your parents," she told him, her curiosity getting the better of her, why couldn't she just shutupshutupshutup.

"Either do you," he countered her, and Spencer straightened herself up, going into defensive mode, only to let herself relax slightly when meeting his gaze.

"yeah…well…" she licked her lips almost like she was trying to seal them shut, but her mouth parted anyway, "The house of Hastings really isn't my safe place to land right now either." Stopstopstop.

Spencer looked down in shame, not believing that she had let herself _say_ that, letting someone else know what went on in her mind, letting someone else know that her life [wasn't perfect] knowing that SHE wasn't perfect.

"Spencer," Toby said, breaking her out of her thoughts, though Spencer still couldn't bare to look at him, "If Jenna has anything to do with you being framed…I'll do whatever I can to help you."

At this Spencer finally looked up in shock, he wanted to H.E.L.P her, after everything she did, everything he knew she did, how she was ruining his life, he stood there in front of her telling her he wanted to _help _her.

"Thank you…" where the only worlds Spencer could process, but at the same where everything.

Toby smiled at her one last time before walking around her, and for once Spencer couldn't turn her eyes away from him, "_breathe"_ she told herself, digging into her pocket to pull out her keys, her eyes still trailing behind him, watching him disappear into the front office, and out of her line of sight.

Spencer let her body relax as she leaned against the car, letting her fingers play with the metal keys in her hand, and thinking of(him)where things would go from here.

As she let her mind wonder she felt as though she could hear flute music, the soft sound drifting through the air and into her ears, calming her, and she smiled, letting her body sway slightly, until she realized that she could in fact **hear** the soft music, she wasn't imagining it.

Spencer curiosity getting the better of her she let her body drift forward, her ears following the light sound down the stone sidewalk of the motel, until she came to a stop at a random room, the music had gotten louder and thicker, telling her that this was in fact the room.

She walked up slowly to the door, letting her body rest against it as she pressed her ear onto the heavy metal, letting her hand subconsciously move until her knuckles were coming in contact with it. The music, almost on queue, stopped as she knocked.

Wondering if there was anyone inside Spencer slowly crept up to the window, squinting her eyes and pressing her body up against the cool class, trying to find a spot between the slightly closed curtains of the motel room.

Spencer's breath hitched and she quickly backed away from the window. She wouldn't believe what she had just scene; her eyes must be playing tricks on her. Spencer quickly ran up to the window again and saw it sitting there, her eyes weren't deceiving her, nor was her mind. In the room was a dark green paper bag that had white words written across the front that read:

_**Neufelds**_

Spencer couldn't believe it, she had seen Ian give Jenna that bag with her own eyes, and now it was sitting in some random motel room outside Rosewood, the same one that Toby just happened to be staying at…this couldn't have been random, something was going on. And to some people this might just be a coincidence, seeing at Rose wood only had two motel's, in Spencer's mind something was up.

"What are you still doing here?" A voice came from behind her.

Spencer almost screamed, pushing her body away from the window and turning around, coming face to face with the person she had just left not only 5 minutes ago.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." Toby laughed, obviously amused by her uncharacteristic yelp. She was now standing in front of him eyes wide and breathing heavy, and he actually found it kind of cute.

"You didn't _scare_ me," Spencer sternly told him, fixing her hair and willing her heart to settle down, "You merely startled me."

"Uh huh," he nodded, not entirely believing her, "But you didn't answer my question, what are you still doing here?"

"Huh?" Spencer asked confused, "Oh! Um…After you left I was about to get into my car when I heard a flute being played-"

"You got curious?" Toby laughed, and Spencer just glared at him slightly and continued, ignoring the jab.

"A few days ago I saw Ian give Jenna a some odd bag, I don't know what was in it-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toby asked curiously as Spencer just glared at him, walking up to the window.

"It's in there." She pointed to the window, leaning up against it again and looked in, almost making sure the dark paper bag was still sitting on the bed, like she thought it would disappear.

Once Spencer saw the bag still sitting on the bed in the exact same position she turned around only to be met with Toby's chest, _veryveryvery_ close to her.

Spencer back away like she had touched something hot, making sure she was far enough away from him so she could breathe but close enough so it wouldn't make her look like she wanted to be away from him. _it was the last thing she wanted_

"Do you see it?" Spencer asked after she had managed to compose herself.

"Yep all I see is a green bag," Toby confirmed, "But I don't see how that connects it to Jenna."

"I _saw_ Ian give that bag to Jenna!" Spencer almost screamed, why didn't he believe her? Did he think she was L.Y.I.N.G?

"Nuefeld is a store in Rosewood Spencer, there have got to be hundreds of bags like that floating around, it's probably just a coincidence." He tried to calm her down, but Spencer wouldn't have any of this, once she had her mind set to something she would go for it.

"You think I'm lying…don't you?" Toby watched Spencer's shoulders sink in defeat.

"No Spencer, it's not like that," He reassured her, putting his hand on her upper arm, he felt her tense up, "It's that your stressed out with everything going on right now, and you might be seeing clues where there really aren't, you just need to take some time a settle down."

Spencer didn't know what to do, he was _touching_ her, she would _feel_ his thumb rubbing up and down her arm in a soothing way that she couldn't help but relax. She looked up at him with a distort expression, which made him more confused, what could possibly be going on in her head.

"But doesn't Jenna play the flute?" She tried to reason with him, and Toy just nodded, seeing as how he hadn't been able to get through to her he thought maybe it would be better to just hear her out.

"Yes Spencer, but that doesn't mean she's in there, or that's her room." Toby tried once again, he knew she was stressed out with everything that was going on, and he wanted all of this to go away too, she was tired and she was upset and he could see that, worrying about something this trivial probably wasn't good for her.

"But it _could_ mean something!" Spencer ignored Toby when he tried to talk again, going up to the door. Toby just leaned against the brick of the building, he couldn't understand why she just wouldn't let this go, and at the same time he could, he wanted all of this to be over as much as she did.

When Toby didn't hear a knocking sound he looked over to see Spencer, she was just standing in front of the door with a surprised expression on her face, "What is it?"

Spencer said nothing, just looked over at him and pointed to the door. Interested Toby pushed himself off the brick structure and stood beside her, well aware of her eyes on him, and looked at the door. Surprised overtook his own face as he read the three white numbers.

**214**

Toby new now that there was no going around this, Spencer would be determined to figure this out and he himself couldn't deny that the clues added up and that he too wanted some answers. No they both _deserved_ some answers.

"So…what now?" Spencer asked, still observing the door.

"What do you mean, what can we do?" Toby asked her, he wanted this to be done and over with and to just relax for a moment, but he knew that wasn't an option now.

"I don't know, but we need to find out if that's Jenna's room." She replied, tossing her gaze over to the numbers again, letting her mind sink in all the new found information.

"Well…." Toby began, walking over to the room beside them and dropping his bag to the floor.

Spencer tore her eyes away from the door and turned around, "That's your room?"

"Yep," He replied, pulling out the room key from his pocket and unlocking it.

Spencer just stood there, watching as Toby opened the door and kicked his bag in, "So…what do you propose." Spencer was well aware of what Toby was getting at, she just didn't want to be the first one to say it…or at all.

"Well….I could use a little company," Toby explained.

"And I could use a little time away from home," Spencer replied, fitting with her keys.

"So after school?" Toby asked her, shoving the room key into his pocket.

"But…what if someone or Jenna comes by when I'm gone?" Truth be told after the morning she had Spencer wasn't up to going to school, she Just didn't want to tell him that, it was scary enough having that possibility, she didn't know if she wasn't him to know it too.

"Spencer, you have to go to school." He told her, a sly smirk on his face.

Spencer looked away for a moment and he knew that something was bothering her, he knew that she was avoiding the conversation and school, but unless she would tell him he wouldn't push her, and as much as he wanted her to stay, he knew her parents would come looking for her if she didn't show up.

"Toby-"Spencer began, walking up to him, her eyes going towards the door, she badly wanted to tell him about what her parents had threatened her with this morning, tell him that she was tired and stressed and that she just wanted to be somewhere with someone she could relax with, but she couldn't, she was the strong one and she would keep it together.

Toby said nothing, just grabbed the door handle and closed the door, motioning his head over towards her family's shiny silver van, "After school."

Spencer couldn't argue, she couldn't say **anything** without giving **e v e r y t h i n g **away. So she just nodded her head and retreated back to her van and climbed in. Looking up she could see him still looking back at her, making sure she actually left this time.

Spencer started the ignition and heard the car hum to life, as she drove away she looked into her rear-view mirror seeing Toby still standing there, a smile on his face, and she could help the smile that appeared on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or Pretty Little Liars<strong>

**Okay this is my first time I have ever written a fan fiction for PLL, or at all, so I hope that I'm not too bad at it. I began writing this because I was having troubles with a semester project and needed a break. **

**I thought since I wrote it I might as well post it, what the hell right?**


	2. Chapter 2: For Better or Worse

**You're the Colour, the Movement and the Spin.  
>Chapter two: For better or worse.<br>**

* * *

><p>Spencer pulled into the Rosewood Day high school parking lot, swerving and dogging every car that came her way, looking for a parking spot. Apparently most of the upper class men had decided to drive to school today, leaving the only vacant spot in the back near the football field.<p>

After making a perfect reverse(that she took months to perfect in all her driving classes) into the small parking area Spencer turned the keys slightly into the off position, the low buzzing from the car being cut off leaving her there alone.

Undoing her seatbelt Spencer leaned forward onto the steering wheel and took a deep breath. It seemed over the past few months it was becoming a morning ritual to sit alone in her car for a few minutes while she collected herself for the day. Before she was able to perfect that indictable forced smile and oh so right kick in her step that made people believe that she was in fact fine. And perfectly happy.

Spencer reached her right arm up, rubbing the base of her neck. The stress was starting to pile up, with Ian and her parents stressed relationship, her large amount of extra circular activities and A breathing down her neck every step of the way, it was beginning to take a toll on her, not just mentally, but physically too. Her muscles were wearing down and her lack of time to eat was making her brain pound against her skull. The fact that she had been getting closer and closer to Toby was beginning to seep into her skin, the more she talked to him and the more she realized he wasn't the monster she (and Ali) had made him out to be, the more the guilt weighed down on her.

Sitting up she sighed, grabbing her bag from the passenger seat and pulling out a small compact mirror giving herself the once over, making sure her mascara was applied just so and every hair was in perfect place, she flashed the mirror a smile, "Smile like you mean it" she told herself before closing it, shoving it, along with her keys, into her bag and made her way to the back doors of the school.

As she entered the school the sound of sneakers and heels met her ears, the hum of her fellow class mates droned in her ears and she couldn't help but glare. She wondered how they could all talk so care free when she had to watch her every word, she wondered how they could look so happy when her life was falling apart. Only a few months ago that was her, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was like….she couldn't remember.

Making her way down the hall to her locker she couldn't help but feel tired already, her head was spinning and her body felt weak but she trudged along anyway.

"Hey" Spencer heard from her right, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Han." She replied to her blonde friend, pasting her award winning smile onto her face.

Hanna looked almost confused looking at her brunette friend, "Everything alright?" Hanna asked worried.

"Yeah, every things fine," Spencer gave Hanna her perfected lie, she felt like she said it so much lately that it was becoming almost…normal, "Why wouldn't it be?" she continued, not looking her in the eye.

"Spencer," Hanna said in a disbelieving tone, taking a step in front of her Hanna placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know some things wrong, so instead of fighting me on this, why don't you just tell me."

"It's just," Spencer paused for a minute thinking, "School and field hockey, I just have a lot of tests today, and well, I'm a little stressed."

"Now why don't I believe that?" Hanna asked, gripping Spencers shoulder a bit tighter when she tried to walk away, mentally telling her she meant bussiness, "Why don't we just skip over all these excuses and you get right to the point….unless you want to be late for class," Hanna smiled.

Spencer huffed, not in the mood to fight, or be late for class, "It's everything Hanna, my parents, Ian, Melissa…A." she told her leaning up against a random locker, she decided to leave out Toby for now, she didn't want to get a lecture from Hanna about how dangerous Toby was when not 2 weeks ago she herself was saying the same thing.

"Know that I believe," Hanna smiled, out stretching her arm allowing Spencer to pass and make their way down the hall.

"There's something more isn't there?" Hanna bluntly stated. Spencer hated that about her, Hanna could tell when someone was upset, and it made it more than difficult for Spencer herself to get out of situations like these.

Silently cursing herself for not only keeping her guard more intact, but for what she was about to reveal, "My parents think at this time it would be appropriate for me to see someone."

"See someone?" Hanna questioned, tilting her head, "I mean, yeah, you've been single for a while and all but-" Hanna began but was cut off.

"No Hanna….they think it may be a good idea for me to see a therapist."

Spencer didn't have to look at her to know that Hanna had a surprised look on her face, "What?"

"Yep," was her only reply.

"They want to send you to the nut house?"

Spencer whipped her head towards her blonde friend, "Hanna!" she scolded, "No, they don't want to _send_ me anywhere, they just want me to see someone I can talk about my feelings too," Spencer explained, making a disgusted sound.

"But that's what we are for," Hanna replied, gesturing to her as well as hypothetically Aria and Emily.

"Yeah well….apparently they don't think that's such a good idea." Spencer sighed.

"Yeah well….your parents haven't always made the best parenting decisions," Hanna mumbled under her breath and they turned the corner, just missing Emily throwing a small piece of paper into her locker, and closing it slightly.

"I just can't believe that this is happening," Spencer continued in a low voice, not hearing Hanna's side comment.

"Do you want us to talk to them for you?" Hanna offered, worried for her friend.

"Who?" Emily asked as they approached her, closing her locker.

"Spencer's parents think she's nuts," Hanna confirmed.

"Unstable!" Spencer corrected, slightly offended, "And I mean, why should they believe me, we have no proof, I'm the girl who cried wolf." She continued with a sigh.

"Yeah well the wolf is living in your backyard!" Hanna tried to make her feel better my defending her actions.

"Which is why we need proof!" Spencer yelled excitedly. She knew just were to get it, and she would get it tonight, but she was choosing to keep this information to herself, she was confused and was nervous to reveal any information to her friends before she knew all the details, she was Spencer after all.

"Spencer," Hanna stopped her, "I think we need to take a break from playing Charlie's Angels, I mean, I don't want to spend _another_ night with the rosewood PD." Hanna tried to explain, referring to her past encounters with them, but apparently Spencer wasn't having any of it. Seeing Officer Garrett finishing up talking to a teacher, running after him.

"And there goes Lucy Lu."

Emily and Hanna silently watched as their friend disappeared behind the corner. Emily leaned up against her locker sighing.

"What is it?" Hanna asked drawing her eyes away from where her friend took off.

"I'm worried about her."

"What do you mean?" Hanna questioned slightly bumping Emily out of the way and reopened her locker, using the mirror to fix her hair.

"She's becoming obsessed, she's stressed out, it's not hard to see." Emily told her, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Hanna stopped what she was doing and looked over at the troubled brunette, "She's scared Em, we all are, we just all deal with it differently."

"I still can't help but worry," Emily explained, stepping to the side of her locker looking at her.

"Yeah well, leave the worrying up to Spencer" Hanna said closing Emily's locker, "She worries enough for everyone."

* * *

><p>Spencer ran down the hall after Garrett, the loud clacking of her heels pounding in her hears made her brain pound against her skull a little harder, making the already forming headache worse.<p>

"Garrett," She called down the hallway, "Can I talked to you for a second?"

"Sure," he turned around, confused, "What's up?"

"I know most of the evidence we have on Ian is weak-"

"Weak?" He questioned, cutting her off, "it's none existent." He told her.

"You have to follow up on Hilton Head," she begged, clenching her bag tighter to her chest, "I know he was there, I spoke to the clerk myself."

"I'm waiting for the manager to call me back," He reassured her, "If Ian was there with Alison, I'll find out."

"Thank you," She whispered timidly, turning around and walking down the hall, but was cut short by Garrett calling to her.

"Why would Ian want Ali dead?"

"Because she was going to tell Melissa about their affair," she told him bluntly, the shocked look on Garrett's face was enough to make her turn around and walk away, saying nothing.

Spencer didn't stop walking until she got to her locker, if he wanted proof, she would get him some, tonight.

Tonight.

Tonight she was going to visit Toby, and that made her slightly nervous. Under normal circumstances it would be because he knew her secret, all their secret, she was scared of what he would do, what he could do, how if she made one wrong move against him the beans would be spilled, and her life and reputation would be shattered, but now it was different.

She was axious for a different reason, instead of the fear the struck her when he walked into the room her heart skipped a beat, instead of the racking of her body from the anxiety when he looked at her with those eyes her hands became sweaty, and when he talked instead of that feeling of wanting to run away and hide, it was replaced with a sense of calm.

She couldn't explain these feelings, she was bewildered and her head was in scrambles, but as she thought more and more about it she really didn't mind. So she grabbed her books, closed her locker and made her way to class, a small smile on her face.

Tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Pretty Little Liars<strong>

**I don't know what I'm updating this, but I needed a break from writing my essay and to clear my head and this did just the trick. I don't know if anyone is even reading this but since I wrote it I was like, what the hell, I'll post it :)**

**I hope you enjoy it! More spoby next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3: Avoidance

**You're the Colour, the Movement and the Spin  
>Chapter Three: Breath in Breath Out.<br>**

* * *

><p>Spencer let out an exhausted sigh as her body hit the soft fabric of her bed. Her day had been long and it had been stressful. Her legs ached, but not from field hockey or jogging, but from walking home. Since A had showed up 2 months ago she had been slowly wearing down, her body was under pressure and her mind was too active to sleep at night, making her un-rested muscles ache with small movements, but she powered through, she was Spencer Hastings after all.<p>

Taking in a deep breath she sat up once again, this wasn't a time for rest, she had homework to finish and..…Toby. Looking over at the clock and realized that it was 4:30 and remembered her promise to Toby that she would be back, and paused. Would he wait for her? Would he wonder where she is? If she didn't show up would he be worried?

Shaking her head of these thoughts Spencer walked over to her desk, pulling up her backpack and pulling out a text book, she needed to calm down before she met up with him, she needed to clear her head, these thoughts were not allowed, as much as she didn't mind them, they weren't allowed, and couldn't be acted upon, what would her parents say? What would the neighbours say? What would the _town_ say?

Clearing some things away Spencer sat down at her desk, her intent to forget about every feeling that he gave her and put all of her energy into what she was doing, but her mind had other ideas. It was almost as if her mind was playing tricks on her, everything came back to him, every word reminded her of him, every sentence she read it was his voice, and every picture was his face.

Gripping her pencil she began to write faster and faster, her mind spinning a hundred miles an hour, hoping to push out every last thought of him, but she couldn't and let out an angry groan, slamming her book shut ad pushing her papers forward enough to make room to slam her head against her oak desk.

Why couldn't she get him out of her head, she never had this issue before with him, but before she never saw what a kind hearted human being he was, she never saw through the calm charade he put on there was pain in his eyes. Over everything there was one thing she couldn't figure out, was she feeling this was because she felt guilty? Or because there were actual feelings behind this mess?

Lifting her head up slightly she once again looked at the time and her eyes popped, had it really only been 20 minutes, it felt like an eternity, even though her mind was a straight track for Toby her mind was exhausted like she had been thinking about a million different things. Frankly she didn't know if she liked or hated the feeling, but she hadn't complained yet, she only knew they were wrong.

Giving up on her work she grabbed her knapsack and wondered what she should bring? Did she need too? They were going to be sitting around in each other's company for…she didn't know how long, she they needed something to keep them occupied.

Walking out into the hall she opened her family's closet of old games, for the Hastings reputation and for the condition of their house, they old games closet wasn't the most…organized room in the house. Digging through she came across a box of old mad libs, everyone liked mad libs right?

Shoving two sets into her bag she went a little deeper into the closet, moving old dusty boxes around in her search for something to do, almost desperately.

And she knew she was, she was extremely desperate to make sure every second of her time with Toby was occupied, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was nervous, nervous that if even the smallest amount of silence or the smallest window was open for her to think around him, that she might actually have to acknowledge her feelings.

Moving a large box of random card games over to her right revealed an opening of new bored games for her to see. Looking the games up and down she came across one that she deemed perfect. Scrabble. She loved this game, not just for the educational factor, but because no one could or has ever beaten her at it.

Smiling to herself she proceeded to the bathroom, setting her back down on top of the toilet set and looked across the counter for a brush. Not being able to find one she bent down into the bottom drawer and opened it. This had been Ian and Melissa's bathroom when they had been living in the house a few weeks after they had gotten back together, Melissa saying it was too painful to be in that barn with memories of Wren still attached to it, but was egger enough to take it back when Spencer offered to move in and let them take her bigger room, so she didn't know if she was surprised or not to find a interesting magazine in the bottom self.

Spencer crinkled her nose when her eyes met a very scantily clad women on the front sitting on a motorcycle. It must have been Ian's…..that or she would have to have a very awkward talk with her sister.

Glancing through the magazine she saw there were a few articles and the most private of skin hidden behind a small bathing suite, she deemed it suitable enough to bring it with her….after all, Toby was still a guy right?

Digging out a brush she closed the drawer with her foot and began to slid the brush through her hair, making sure every hair was flattened perfectly, and tilting her head to each side, making sure her makeup was still applied perfect she stopped.

What was she doing? Yes, she usually cared how she looked but were there intensions behind it this time? She was going to see _Toby_ _Cavanaugh_. Were there intensions or was she just over analyzing things? Why was she over thinking this? Why was she even thinking these things? To her if this was anyone else she wouldn't be standing in front of her mirror trying to decode everything she was doing, but because it was him everything she did seemed to have a double meaning.

Putting the hair brush down she left the bathroom, no reason to continue to worry herself into a frenzy.

Spencer ran down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing a plastic cup from the drawer and pouring in a good helping, hoping that the sensation of her favorite drink would calm her. Taking a sip she made her way over to the fridge, her intension was the grab a water bottle, but the tall green and black engery drink that sat there seemed more appealing to her at the moment.

Grabbing it and shoving it into her bag she scribbled down a note for her parents, telling them she was going to the library to study. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them and she would be back by tonight, hopefully Jenna would just show up and they could nab her and she could try forget about the whole mess….and Toby.

Spencer frowned at the thought, and then frowned even deeper when she realized why she was upset.

Gripping onto her coffee she made her way out the door in a huff. Closing the door behind her and got into the car.

Here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Pretty Little Liars.<strong>

**Yeah, Tumblr was down for a while, and I had just finished some presentations so I had virtually no homework, so I decided to write. It's short I know, and in my terms, not really that much fo a good read, but, yeah. Hopefully since this seems to be a regular thing when im bored or stressed I can update more. **

**If I ever get my lazy ass up, next chapter will have tons of Spencer and Toby interactions…tons**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, I wasn't expecting it and it made me smile. **


End file.
